A Simple Prank
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: That's all it was... at first, and it became, this? I honestly don't know how this was even possible... and it's all my wonderous fault... so wait.. are they mad? Or extremely happy? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Ah yeah guys! I've been meaning to get some more of my stories up but I'm do damn lazy to do so… and yet here this is…anyway I'm really terrible at writing comedy, but I needed a break from depressing-ness I basically had a really weird dream that sort of turned into this, my first published crack-fic… well its not really crack.. like I said I'm no good at writing comedy anyway enjoy!**

It was just a prank… right? I had to admit it was a pretty damn hilarious thing to see at first, but to see it become this? Well, hell anything is possible now! But, I guess you have no freakin' idea what I'm talking about right? Lets just say we have a freakin' moody Allen and a joyfully pissed Kanda… that made no sense, but whatever!

- One month earlier-

"Hey Lena- lady!" I sang as I ran down the hall towards my Chinese friend.

"Hey Lavi what's up?" She smiled, with a clipboard in her hand. I would of hugged her right then and there if I wouldn't have been impaled by one of Komui's creations. Lol, that rhymed. Try saying that ten times fast Komui's creations, Komui's creations, Komui's creations, Komui's creations, Komui's creations, Komui's creations, Komui's creations, Komui's creations, Komui's creations, Komui's creations, hehe.(1)

"I'm sooo booooored!" I groaned, "Wanna help me play a prank on Allen-chan?"

She sighed and put her hand on her hip. Her annoyed look changed to a smirk. "This better be more elaborate than dying his hair… again."

"Ne ne! I promise it'll be ten times more fun than that!" I grinned madly as she raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "This time we'll add in Yuu-chan to the mix!" Her eyes widened to the size of plates.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked eagerly. I told her the base of my plans and a huge grin spread across her face. Soon enough she was dragging me down to the lab.

"Nii-san!" She said in sickly sweet tone that I knew would never be used for good. "Could Lavi borrow the lab for a little bit?"

"Oh? Why?" Komui, raised his head from the mound of papers he was resting it on.

"Research! Uh Panda-jiji wants me to familiarize myself with different scientific uh stuff…" I made up a lame excuse.

"If you want to play a prank on some one that's fine by me," Lavi look at his supervisor in shock. " Just don't destroy the Order." He said calmly.

"H-how did you know?" I asked

"I could tell my sweet sister wanted something of the sort and with you I knew it had to be some kind of mischief" he pushed up his glasses. "How may I be of assistance?" there was a glint of evil in his eyes. A few minutes later Komui knew the plan and was pulling out different bottles and containers.

"You should be able to find something useful out of these." Komui laid the armfuls out in front of us.

I smiled like the Cheshire cat " Time to get to work!"

**Well… I hope you guys liked it! It will get… interesting in the next few chapters… just so you know!**

**(1) um… I said that once and my friend keep repeating it aaaaaaall day! I got pretty freakin annoyuing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chappy everyone I just wanted to get this up! X3 its gonna get good soon! Yayz… hahaha sorry fangirling out here**

Around lunch time Lenalee and I made our way down to the cafeteria, two bottles in tow. Lenalee began a pleasant chat with Jerry while I, being my sexy sneak amazing self, snuck into the kitchen. Quietly I slipped next to the pot of soba that was waiting for the only person who would eat it. I shifted my eyes back and forth from Jerry to the potion to make sure he did not see. Quickly I uncapped the bottle and pours the dark lavender liquid into the pot. It fizzled slowly then returned to its normal state. Next I head for the dango mixture* Jerry had been preparing. The cap popped slightly as I positioned to pour in light pink the elixir.

"Oh! Is that a loooove potion?" Jerry crooned. My sexy sneak amazing self had been caught.

"Hehe um, noooooo." I lied badly, funny being a Bookman I should be able to lie without a second thought. " This is a um-"

"It is for Allen?" The pink haired man interrupted. " Who's the lucky girl? Lenalee? Is it you? Or maybe it's a lucky MAN!" He wiggled his eye brows. " Lavi? Eh? Eh?" He jabbed me with his elbow. "Lots of people want Lil' Allen to themselves"

"Ehm," I was still dumbstruck that people knew what we were doing so easily. In my blankness Lenalee answered.

" Kanda!" She fan girl smiled ** and 'kya'ed.

Oh!" he clapped his hands to his cheeks and formed a heart with his lips. " Perfect! Sexy and cute!" He fan gir- I mean fan boy swooned. " Here, I'll make the perfect dish to put that in! You know chocolate can be an aphrodisiac!" He smiled sinisterly.

"Um, I don't think they'll need any _more _of that Jerry." Lenalee's usually innocent voice was filled with naughty intentions. Ooh, me likey. Crap Komui would kill me if he knew I'd said that!

-Komui's POV-

"I SENSE SOME ONE THINKING SOMETHINK DISTURBING ABOUT MY LENALEE!" the crazed sister complexed scientist shouted as he shot up from under the pile of papers he had been hiding in.

"Ugh, get back to work supervisor!" Reveer shouted blankly.

-Lavi's POV-

I shook off the thought and watched Jerry add our potion into a oversized muffin mix. It was a dark rich chocolaty color that represented the flavor as well as hid any color the potion may have added. Almost the exact moment the muffin came out if the oven Allen had ordered his food.

"Here you go lil' cutie! I made a special muffin just for you!" Jerry said handing Allen the large muffin***.

"Thanks Jerry!" He smiled sweet and innocently, before looking over at me in the kitchen. " Oh hi Lavi what are you doing here?"

"Ah, oh I'm juuuust-" I looked around for a moment. I'm a Bookman's apprentice for god sake why can't I make a good lie right now? "Watching Jerry cook! Panda jiji wanted me to study the culinary aspects of different cultures!"

"Oh! That's so cool!" Allen's eyes glistened adorably. I felt the urge to eat that disgusting soba and take the moyashi for myself. " Well I'm going to go eat thing muffin Jerry made me! Thank again Jerry!"

"No problem Allen!" Jerry waved and just as he left to sit down, the chronically pissed of samurai came to order his soba. " Here you go Kanda!" Jerry knew just what to give him since it was the only thing he ever ordered. Kanda only grunted as a response and walked over to the table where he sat alone.

"Time for operation: pass out!" I rubbed my hands together as I walked up next to Lenalee. We watched carefully as both males began to eat. I clicked my tongue and as if on cue, both the white haired and raven hair teen dropped dead. Well, not dead… hopefully. " Go, Go, Go!" I shouted as Lenalee and began to drag both teens to the hall. " Closet or room?" I asked Lenalee.

"Hm, that's a tough decision!" She looked at me with a strained look on her face. " Which is hotter?"

"I dunno." We both thought for a moment before Jerry came running up.

"Hey ! where are you going to put those two?" He came up panting.

"We were just trying to decide. Guess we should thought of this before hand, huh?" Lenalee said as she pulled Allen into a more comfortable position to drag around.

"I have the perfect place! Follow me!" We followed Jerry, two unconscious teens in tow, to a large pantry full of food.

"Whoa, Jerry what is this?" I gasped looking around.

"The spare food supply closet of course!" He smiled proudly. "This is smaller than the other one but it still fonds a lot of food!" a glint appeared in him glasses as he said. " And plenty of fun for our new couple!" I could hear the mischief in his voice.

"Alrighty then!" Both Lenalee and I dumped the two in. I wiped my hands together triumphantly. "Time to begin…" I stopped for a dramatic pause. " OPERATION: LEMON!"

Lenalee clapped her hand giddily and we were about to close and lock the door when we saw Timcampy flying in. The three of us all had an ingenious idea. " You all thinking what I'm thinking?" Lenalee nearly whispered.

"Of course we are!" Jerry and I chimed as we all smiled naughtily. A few minutes and frightened Tim later the plan was put into motion. As the door locked shut I clicked my tongue.

**/…. Yay…. You all know what Tim is there for don't you?... well since I can't actually write the lemons…. Lavi can listen to them!**

*** I know dango isn't really made from a mix but I mean like before its in its ball form**

**** every little yaoi fangirl knows exactly what I'm talkin' about…**

***** oh my friend and I were eating chocolate chip muffins while I was trying to think of stuff for the story… so… yeah….**


	3. Adoption

Hey everyone I'm sorry to say I won't be continuing this story.. Sorry... I'm just too busy with school and my other stoires and I just havent been able to write for this main because no ideas are coming up... But I am putting it up for adoption! So reveiw and/or message me if you want to adopt! I'll give you a bit of a synposis of what I was going to write and I'll also take a look at some of you're stories... not for any real reason only tat I don't want some random person jacking it up with some Mary Sues and OC's... ugh... anyway contact me if you want to adopt!


End file.
